simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Future Content Ideas - Cookie Kwan, Hubert Wong, and Some More Speculation
Hey guys, here again with another Speculation post, and this time it's some more dialogue that's been dropping the hints. But before I get started, I wanted to note that if this is the first of my blogs that you're reading, feel free to check out any of my other ones here. Feel free to read, comment what you think, what you like, what you would want me to review, or any suggestions to make the blogs better. Anyways back to the speculation. So I came across this dialogue when I was creating the Akira quest line pages, specifically though the A Deep Bonsai of Relief quest line. Basically the summary of the quest line at that point is Akira is sickened by the fact that there are no Asians or any demographic diversity, according to him, in Springfield, so he heads on over to Town Hall to complain about it to Mayor Quimby. Quimby makes up some excuses about the 2010 US Census and that Springfield is on par with the census, yada, yada, yada. Then Akira begins talking to himself after the meeting and this is where the dialogue caught my attention: "That meeting was maddening." "Where is Cookie Kwan? Where is Hubert Wong and his parents?" Cookie Kwan and Hubert Wong. First of all, who are they? Cookie Kwan is a real-estate agent, who is labeled "Number One on the West Side". She has been employed at Red Blazer Realty and worked alongside Gil, Marge, and Lionel Hutz, among others. She also had a child with Mayor Quimby, who denied that the child was his. As for Hubert Wong, he hasn't had any major appearances. He is a second grader at Springfield Elementary. He himself though, may be a reference to some Futurama characters, his first name, Hubert, may be referencing Hubert J. Farnsworth, better known as Professor Farnsworth, and his last name, Wong, may be referring to Amy Wong, and shows some resemblance to her as well. So just because they are mentioned once, it's proof that they'll be in the game? Of course not. But there have been some other hints dropped in the past. For example another mention of Cookie Kwan is in the Level 34 level up message. Now of all the characters that have been in the level up messages, only three have not been released for the game yet, Cookie Kwan, Lindsey Naegle, and Gil Gunderson. So this being the second time that she is referenced, and the fact that Akira was questioning why she wasn't in Springfield yet is enough for me to say that EA might be hinting at Cookie Kwan soon. As for Hubert Wong, while he himself might also be released, what caught my attention more was the fact that he is a reference to some Futurama characters. A character referencing Futurama, mixed in along with the fact that in this recent Clash of Clones 2014 Event in the Clash of Clones quest line, when Homer is talking about going on an Elixir Bender, Bender makes and appearance and says "Did someone call me?". So two recent references to Futurama, whether directly or indirectly, have been made. Also consider the fact that in the upcoming 26th (holy cow) Season of The Simpsons, an episode called "Simpsorama" will be airing on November 9th of this year, which is a Simpsons-Futurama crossover. So it is all possible that the Futurama characters may be released around that time. Maybe in an episode tie-in/promotional type update? Who knows. Remember this is just speculation. But that pretty much wraps it up. These little hints in the dialogue that catch my attention might just be foreshadowing upcoming content. Or it might all just be a coincidence and there's no foreshadowing at all. In the end though, it's fun to speculate on what might come. It adds some anticipation of what we might get after this long drought of updates we've been having. So I want to know that you think? Am I on to something? Or am I being too hopeful? Let me know in the comments below. As always feel free to check out any of my other blogs here. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts